


「JOJO乙女」蛇信（r18）

by silviazzzxx



Category: JOJO乙女
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviazzzxx/pseuds/silviazzzxx
Relationships: 迪奥×你×乔纳森
Kudos: 58





	「JOJO乙女」蛇信（r18）

含ntr慎入  
迪奥→你←大乔  
迪奥很屑，没有贬低角色的意思，但他其实就是个坏坏  
过激厨勿入

“JOJO，喝水吧。”  
刚刚结束一场训练，乔纳森·乔斯达回到休息区，坐下来喘着粗气。你在场边等了半天，终于找到机会把水递给了他。  
乔纳森接过水杯，对你憨憨的笑了笑：“谢谢，辛苦你了。”然后极其自然的仰起脸吻了一下你的额头。  
你甜蜜的笑起来。

“JOJO，下午还有训练。”  
是迪奥。  
你总觉得迪奥很奇怪，他无论对谁都很和善，唯独对你——不，其实也很和善，但他看你时的眼神总是让你后背发凉。  
就像是被蛇盯上一样。

乔纳森拍拍迪奥的肩膀：“反正还没到下午，我们先休息一下。”

你和乔纳森·乔斯达是情侣，不说天造地设，也是十分般配。你真的很喜欢乔纳森，他温柔又绅士，会安静的听你倾诉，会在你需要时给你拥抱，会因为你们之间的小惊喜而像个大男孩一样雀跃不已。  
但是你有点害怕迪奥。  
迪奥是乔纳森的兄弟，他们总是在一起，这也导致你必须跟迪奥接触。  
迪奥有时候会盯着你看。

“迪奥，我觉得你也该找个女朋友。”乔纳森笑着打趣他，“那么多喜欢你的姑娘，你就没有心仪的吗？”  
“JOJO，你知道我，我没心思想这些。”  
“也对，你的心思都在学业上。我可不能被你比下去啊，哈哈哈哈。”  
兄弟两人交谈甚欢，你却有些不自在起来——刚才乔纳森问迪奥有没有心仪的姑娘时，迪奥瞟了你一眼。  
“其实我的室友很崇拜迪奥。”你也不知道该说些什么，只好胡乱找个话题，“我和乔纳森在一起之后，她还经常让我帮忙牵线……迪奥你真的很受欢迎哦。”

“是吗？”

迪奥的声音很好听，但也很冷。他好像意识到了自己的语气不太对，于是笑了笑：“看来我未来的弟媳急着把我推销出去啊。”  
“应该是我比你大吧。”乔纳森也笑了，“她可是为你好哦？”  
迪奥看着你，貌似温和的笑了。  
“是吗？”

什么是不是的，还不是因为他有点吓人。

下午训练的时候，乔纳森受了些伤。  
其他人都在上课，只有你可以陪他去处理伤口。医务室门口贴了张通知，大概意思是老师下午休息，急事的话去办公室找，小伤自行处理。

你拿着酒精棉，轻轻擦着他的伤口。  
“你可以用点力，没关系的。”乔纳森轻抚一下你的脸颊，“我很强壮，不怕痛的哦。”  
“可是我怕JOJO你会痛嘛。”  
处理完伤口，你一边包扎一边想着迪奥那两句“是吗”，于是问乔纳森：“你觉不觉得，迪奥有时候怪怪的——啊我没有别的意思，就是感觉他说话偶尔会阴森森的……”  
乔纳森抿着嘴唇想了想：“他的身世有些可怜……但迪奥是个好人。”他把你扶起来，轻轻抱了抱你，“别害怕，还有我呢。”  
“JOJO……”

四目相对，双唇相接，乔纳森轻轻吻住了你。  
医务室非常安静，你俩衣服的摩擦声窸窸窣窣的在彼此心上抓挠着，接吻只是隔靴搔痒。乔纳森加深了吻，手从你的后背滑到了腰，稍微用力的把你揽进怀里。  
“说到迪奥……其实他也不一直是个好孩子。”乔纳森意有所指，喘息灼热，“我也会想着，要不要偶尔也试试不那么绅士……”

少年人血气方刚，饶是再绅士的男人也架不住心仪的女子在怀。你自然理解了乔纳森话里的意思。医务室老师下午不会来，这里只有你俩。

“JOJO……”

你又轻轻唤了一声他的名字。乔纳森似乎兴奋了起来，他抱起你轻轻放在他刚才坐着的单人床上，俯下身继续刚才那个吻。  
“对不起，在这么不正式的地方……”他掀起你的裙子，“等毕业了，我就让父亲正式去你家提出婚约……我已经迫不及待的想让你成为我的妻子了。”  
你被他带着喘息的诉说撩拨的心驰神荡，双腿下意识的绞在一起。乔纳森有些焦急的解开裤子，尽管你俩并不是第一次做，但你还是被他的尺寸羞的不敢去看。

“我爱你……”他轻轻咬着你的嘴唇，将你的内裤褪下，分开你的腿，“我——呃……”  
“JOJO——呜……啊……”

你觉得无比的充实。  
乔纳森一手托着你的后背，一手握着你纤细的腰，下身不停的挺动着。你紧窄的穴肉挤压着他的阴茎，乔纳森有些难以自制，但还是顾虑着你的感受，压抑着自己的力道。  
“JOJO，你可以……快一点。”你喘息着，努力抬起头亲吻他，“哈啊……我很喜欢，和JOJO这么……做……嗯……”

乔纳森再如何绅士，再如何理智，此时也失去了控制。  
他如你所说加快了抽插的速度，甚至用那精壮的胯骨把你柔软的臀肉撞击出了啪啪的声音。医务室里太安静了，安静到你能听到你俩下身交合处发出的水声——这实在是太羞人叶太过刺激，你感到自己的穴肉逐渐紧缩，忍不住把脸埋进乔纳森的颈窝。  
“别动。”他喘息着，“让我……看着你，我喜欢你的样子……呃——”  
你也终于迎来顶点，压抑着发出一声呜咽般的呻吟。乔纳森撞击着你的下身，让自己的阴茎在你的穴肉中用尽全力的抽插了十几下，然后更加用力的顶着你的胯骨停下了动作。

“对、对不起。”他红着脸拿来一大堆纸巾帮你清理下身，“我们实在是很久没有机会……所以才这么鲁莽……”  
你被他自责色样子逗笑了，伸手环住他的脖子：“没关系JOJO，我喜欢你。”

你俩“处理伤口”的时间着实有点久，回到训练场时训练已经结束了。迪奥等在坐席上，看着你俩笑了笑。  
“说你俩恩爱，也不用这么恩爱吧。”他似乎在打趣，“我可还单身呢。”  
“哈哈，谁让你拒绝了那么多女孩子。”

时间过得飞快，转眼就是毕业。  
毕业酒会上，乔纳森和迪奥作为优秀学生代表，被敬了不少酒，到后来你只好帮着他喝了几杯。酒会结束后乔纳森已经走都走不稳。你扶着他，迪奥摇了摇头。  
“先送JOJO回寝室吧。”他说，“左右寝室没人，还方便你照顾他。我也来帮忙。”  
你第一次觉得迪奥人挺好，跟他一起扶着乔纳森回到了男生寝室。由于毕业，大部分人都离开了，只有几个磨蹭的没收拾好行李，还留在这里。

你和迪奥有些费力的把乔纳森庞大的身躯放在了床上。乔纳森真的喝多了，他双眼朦胧的抓住你的手拉着你俯下身，轻轻吻着你的嘴唇。  
“别离开……就在这，陪我……”  
一遍还有迪奥看着，你脸红的不行，但也只能先坐下来安抚迷迷糊糊的乔纳森。看他终于安静下来一些，你抓起他床头的毛巾往外面走。  
“我去把毛巾弄湿，迪奥，能麻烦你帮JOJO倒杯水吗？”  
“当然，没问题。”

你一心都在醉酒的乔纳森身上，丝毫没注意到迪奥嘴边冷冷的笑。

你投好毛巾回来时，乔纳森已经睡着了。  
“JOJO刚才一直念着你的名字，他真的很喜欢你。”迪奥坐在乔纳森床边，指指自己的床铺，“坐吧，夜很长，别累着。”  
你小心翼翼的坐下来，满眼的爱全投在乔纳森身上。迪奥递给你一杯水：“别光顾着JOJO，你刚才也喝了酒，应该渴了吧？”  
“谢谢你，迪奥。”你接过水杯甜甜的一笑，不疑有他喝了下去，“JOJO说过，毕业后要和乔斯达爵士来我家订下婚约……我们很快就要成为一家人了呢。”  
“是吗？”迪奥又笑了，“那可真是太好了。”

乔纳森平稳的呼吸着，酒精的作用让他微微蹙着眉，脸颊泛红。你突然想到你俩交合时乔纳森的表情，和现在真的很像……  
不对，怎么会想到这些呢……你揉揉太阳穴。

“你在想JOJO？”  
“啊，是……”  
“你在想……你俩做爱的时候吗？”

你抬起头。

“迪奥，你是不是太直白了一些……”  
迪奥不理会你脸上的不快，他走向你，站在你面前居高临下的盯着你：“告诉我，是不是？”  
“我……”你不知该怎么反驳，“那与你无关。”  
“我们就要成为一家人了不是吗？”他伸手捏着你的下巴让你面对他，“一家人，应该知无不言，对吧？”

迪奥真的很奇怪，他现在更奇怪。他那双像蛇一样冷冰冰的眼睛紧紧盯着你，你身上一阵发寒，就像是被盯上的猎物。

“我……”你想站起来，身子却软软的使不上力。

你无处可逃。

迪奥笑了，他哈哈大笑，看起来无比的开心。  
“你还记得那一次吗？JOJO受了伤，你帮他包扎。你们可真是包扎了好久啊。”他把包扎两个字咬的特别重，“你的叫声真的很好听，JOJO可真是个幸运的家伙。”  
“你……你看到了？”  
“我全程，都看到了。”迪奥扯着嘴角俯下身。他捧着你的脸颊，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着你，“JOJO可真幸运……不是吗？”

迪奥的气息灼热，你却冷的浑身打颤。

“我觉得，既然是一家人，至少要坦诚相见。”他一手扶着你的后背，一手开始解你的衣扣，“我也想看看，JOJO这么着迷的女人，是什么样子。”

你的身体逐渐坦露在迪奥面前，恐惧和羞愤让你的皮肤泛着粉红，微微战栗。迪奥似乎非常满意你的表现，他低下头，吻住你的脖子。  
“很柔软……”迪奥的舌尖在你的脖子上滑动。你此时也明白了那杯水有问题，浑身上下一丝力气都使不上，神智和感觉却清晰异常。迪奥湿热的气息喷在你的脖子和锁骨，你闭上眼睛，思考如何脱身。

“JOJO……救救我……”

迪奥停了下来。  
他眯起眼睛：“JOJO？恐怕明早上之前他都不会醒来，不过你尽可以大声喊，让还留在这里的学生都看看你的身体有多迷人。”  
“求你了迪奥——呜！”  
迪奥狠狠地咬在你的锁骨上。  
“嘘——嘘……”迪奥舔掉被他咬破的皮肤流出来的血，“我还不想让你被别人看到。”

迪奥把你搂在怀里，低头仔细的品尝着你。他的唇舌时而用力时而轻柔的一路乡向下，直到他含住你的乳尖。那颗由于战栗和外部刺激而不自觉挺立的乳头被迪奥的舌头拨弄着，啃咬着。  
“你这不是很喜欢吗？”他的手探入你的腿间，“难道这湿润是假的，嗯？”

你终于小声哭了出来。

被侵犯的屈辱和自己竟然有了反应的羞愧让你呜咽着啜泣。迪奥呵呵的笑着，手指却不停的揉弄你小穴上面已经充血的阴蒂：“你哭了？还是在呻吟？呵呵……没关系，大声点，让我好好听听。”  
你感到他的手指用力探进你的穴内，在里面旋转扣弄着，不停的刺激你的神经。你一动也不能动，只能任由他用手指和唇舌侵犯你。

“喜欢吗？JOJO也会这么做吗？”见你咬着牙不回答，迪奥啧了一声，由一根手指变成了两根，“回答我。”  
“呜……”  
你发出一声难以压抑的呻吟，他似乎终于满意了一些，把手指抽了出去，送到你面前。  
“看啊。”他的脸贴着你的脸，无比亲昵，“你原来只是一个谁都可以吧的女人吗？JOJO可以，对我也不拒绝？”  
“我……你放开我……”

迪奥放开了你。  
你有些意外，但接下来他的动作让你魂飞魄散——迪奥解开了裤子，露出跨下惊人的阳具。他满意的看看自己，又看看你大笑着欺身压在你身上。  
“那天你真的很诱人。”他的龟头火热，顶着你的穴口摩擦着，“其实我一直都想尝尝你，你猜，JOJO知道了，会是什么表情呢？”  
不等你拒绝，也不容你拒绝，迪奥挺腰，将阴茎送进你紧窄湿润的穴内。

“真紧……”他笑着拍拍你的屁股，“怎么，你就这么喜欢？”  
你咬着牙无力的摇头。  
迪奥开始抽送起来，他的动作很慢，似乎在感受着被你包裹的快感，也像是在让你好好体验被他贯穿的感觉。他越来越用力，你逐渐不受控制的开始有了快感。

乔纳森再你旁边安静的睡着，你却被另一个男人，被他的兄弟操弄，在他的身下辗转。

“看着我。”  
迪奥掐着你的脖子让你看着他：“不许看JOJO，你现在是在被我干，怎么可以看别的男人？”

迪奥下的药和你体内的酒精混合着发挥作用，你的头脑越来越不清楚，忍不住轻轻的呻吟起来。

迪奥突然停下，他搂着你的腰把你抱起来，让你赤裸的身体紧贴着他，下身依然套弄着他的阴茎。他就这么一边顶着你的小穴，一边走到乔纳森面前。  
“JOJO……这就是你的女人。”迪奥掐着你的腰肢，胯部不停的挺动，让你不住的发出悦耳的叫声，“看啊，她很喜欢我。”

说着，迪奥松开你，搂着你的腰让你站在地上背对着他，然后再次扶着阴茎插入你早已泥泞的穴内。你被他按着脖子弯下了腰，眼前就是乔纳森的睡脸。  
“JOJO……”你压抑着呻吟，“对……对不起……呜啊……我居然……会觉得很舒服……上帝啊……”  
迪奥喘着粗气，他更加用力的挺腰，操弄的你本就顺着腿往下流的蜜液从你们的交合出飞溅出来。你捂着嘴巴紧紧咬着嘴唇，努力控制自己逐渐模糊的神智，不让自己叫出太大声。

迪奥把你的上身按的很低，低到你的嘴唇好几次从乔纳森的脸颊上擦过。  
“你想要吻他吗？”迪奥怪异的小声在你身后响起，“给我起来！”  
迪奥发疯一样把你拉起来，粗暴的扭过你的脸，狠狠咬住你的嘴唇。他用舌头勾开你的牙关，在口腔中搅弄捕捉着你的舌头。  
“迪奥……”你含糊不清的恳求，“哈啊……求求你……停下……嗯……”  
“你下面可是咬的越来越紧。”他吮吸着你的嘴唇，“我会停下的。”

你没反应过来他的意思，但他的行动告诉了你——迪奥双手抓着你的腰带向自己，同时自己胯部用力往前顶。  
“啊——！”  
你被这一下刺激的尖叫一声，穴肉紧缩到极限，迪奥不理会你，继续如此操弄，直到感觉到你的穴肉绞着他的肉棒痉挛起来，才用力顶着你的臀肉，射在你的身体里。

迪奥的阴茎依然在你的穴内鼓胀坚挺着。他把几乎失去意识的你捞起来，貌似怜爱的抚摸着你的胸脯和小腹。  
“离天亮还有很久。”他在背后轻轻喘息着，啃咬着你的脖颈，“我说了，夜很长——我有足够的时间来了解你。”

感受到他再次开始开始送，你的眼睛无神的眨了眨。  
夜很长……什么时候……才能结束呢？


End file.
